The Golden Thimble of Theodora
The Golden Thimble of Theodora is the first part of the 25th episode of Blazing Dragons. Although a normal episode like any other, it features the final appearance of several major characters. It was preceded by Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes and followed by Seven Dragon Sins. Plot Queen Griddle has lost her most prized possession, the Golden Thimble of Theodora. She sends Flicker and Princess Flame to go get Sir Loungelot, who returns from his trip to the dentist, and they discover that he has had the dentist place the Golden Thimble in place of one of his teeth, thinking that it was a useless piece of gold. Loungelot agrees to try to have it removed (but only after Flame says he could be fired if Griddle found out what he did). The Evil Spy informs Count Geoffrey of this, and Geoffrey sends Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 to kidnap Loungelot so he can take the golden thimble and sell it. Meanwhile, Cinder and Clinker announce that Griddle's mother, the Queen Mum (who gave her the thimble) is coming. Griddle is not nearly as good at sewing without the thimble. Sir Burnevere tries to drill the thimble out of Loungelot's mouth, but is unsuccessful. Sir Blaze suggests Flicker's money magnet, and as the dragons run outside, they throw Loungelot's parka (from when he was frozen for the drill) onto Cinder and Clinker. The Evil Knights mistake them for Loungelot and take them to Castle Threadbare. Geoffrey kicks them out and they catapult themselves back to Camelhot. The money magnet (from Flicker's old invention days) does not pull the thimble from Loungelot's mouth, it pulls it and him to it, as well as a lot of gold while the Evil Knights try to kidnap Loungelot again, but this fails when Flicker, Burnevere, and Blaze turn the magnet off, causing the gold to fall on top of them. Seeing Cinder and Clinker in a dress, the Evil Knights kidnap them. Geoffrey kicks them out again and decides to kidnap Loungelot himself. In the tallest tower of Camelhot (which Geoffrey climbs with a pair of plungers), Loungelot attempts to remove the thimble by biting one of Griddle's fruitcakes, the hardest substence known to dragonkind. Even this is not enough to remove the thimble (though it destroys the rest of Loungelot's teeth) and in his disappointment he throws the fruitcake out the window, knocking Geoffrey over the edge of the tower. He is never seen again for the rest of the series. Just as Queen Mum arrives, Cinder and Clinker catapult themselves through the window, knocking the thimble out of Loungelot's mouth. Loungelot presents the thimble to Griddle, saying he was polishing it, but Queen Mum has given Griddle a better thimble made of diamond. Queen Mum says Loungelot should sell the Golden Thimble for a good dentist. Trivia *First and only appearance of Griddle's mother the Queen Mum, who is a lot bigger than she is. *Final appearance of Princess Flame, Count Geoffrey, the Evil Spy, and the Evil Knights. Flame is last seen in a dress that Griddle tried to sew without the golden thimble (which didn't turn out), the Evil Knights are last seen standing in the Castle Threadbare, and Geoffrey is last seen falling from the tower. *This is not Queen Griddle's final appearance, but only her voice is heard in ''Quest to Success'', so this is the last time she is seen onscreen. *Cinder and Clinker say that Queen Mum is crossing London Bridge. This is a reference to the song "London Bridge is Falling Down". *This episode alludes back to Season 1, as Flicker does not seem to be making inventions anymore in Season 2.﻿ Category:Episodes